Slayers: An Alternate Beginning
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: A different beginning to how Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Xellos, and Naga all met. Based on The Wizard of Oz, there are new surprises at every turn.


**SLAYERS: AN ALTERNATE BEGINNING**

_Based on: The Wizard of Oz_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, or The Wizard of Oz. This is a work of fan fiction._**

* * *

In a land faraway lived two sisters. While the public persona of the older sister was nice and polite, she was very strict with her younger sister, who was carefree and longed for adventure. One day, a traveler told the older sister, Luna, of a very rare gem called the Jewel of the Ocean. The size of a normal fist, it was emerald green, but had blue reflections in it so it looked like the ocean on a clear day. It also helped in casting certain spells.

A powerful sorceress herself, Luna wanted the gem and sent her younger sister, Lina, out into the world with the task of finding it and bringing it back to her. (And not to return home without it.)

An up-and-coming sorceress with the knowledge of a couple ultra-powerful spells under her belt, Lina was happy to get away and see the world. So she set out on the quest right away.

But looking for a very rare gem (if it even existed) could get very boring. So Lina would help the villages she passed through by clearing away the bandits that plagued them. It wasn't out of the good of her heart she did this, however, but for the treasure the bandits hoarded among themselves. And the reward for bringing them to justice.

The days passed into weeks and Lina was enjoying herself, when one particular day, she was leaving behind the wreckage of a bandit hideout, a large bag slung over her back.

"I've got more treasure!" she sang. "Yay!"

"OHOHOHOHOH!"

"Grk," Lina winced. "What's that awful sound?"

A woman in skimpy black stepped out from behind some trees, laughing.

"How dare you trespass in my territory and take my treasure!" she pointed an accusatory finger at Lina. "I, Naga the White Serpent, shall punish you!"

"What do you mean "your treasure"?" Lina demanded. "I relieved those bandits of it fair and square."

"OHOHOHOH! Those bandits were paying me to protect their stronghold. So that treasure is rightfully mine!"

"If you are supposed to be protecting them, then twhere were you when I blew them up?"

"It was my lunch break," Naga stated matter-of-factly. "Now hand over my treasure that you stole!"

"Don't you know? It isn't really stealing if I take it from those who originally stole it. I didn't do anything bad. So go away!"

"You're going to be like that, are you? I'll have you know you're facing a supreme sorceress! Freeze-!"

"Fireball," Lina interrupted, blowing up Naga. A pouch landed at her feet and, opening it, Lina discovered a pair of blood-red shoes.

"Are these-" she gasped in disbelief. "They are! Solid ruby slippers! Amazing!"

"Hey, give those back!" Naga demanded. "They're mine! What do you need them for?"

"Are you kidding? Shoes made out of solid ruby? They're practically priceless! I'll get a fortune for them!"

"You're going to sell them?"

"Yep! Blast Bomb!"

Naga went flying up into the air and disappeared into the distance. From behind some bushes nearby, a young girl stepped out, who had been hiding there.

"That was amazing!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Sylphiel, the mayor of that village's daughter. Those bandits and their sorceress have been plaguing us for so long. You have my thanks, uh…"

"Lina," Lina answered, really only half listening. "Lina Inverse."

""Lina?" Sylphiel's smile widened. "Really? We've heard of you: The brave young sorceress who fearlessly takes care of the bandits that plague villages. Word of your selfless acts has traveled far."

"Selfless?" Lina raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure."

"Is there anything you need?" Sylphiel asked. "Anything within my power to give?"

"Well…" Lina hesitated for a moment. "I've been looking for this gem. It's called the Jewel of the Ocean. Supposedly it's really rare, so you probably haven't heard of it…"

"Yes, I have!" Sylphiel jumped in. "Not very much though, I'm afraid. But there is someone you can ask. He's called Xellos. No one knows really what he looks like or anything. But people say he's knowledgeable in most things."

"That's just who I need to see," Lina clenched her fist, excited. "Where is he?"

"In Xoz. It,s quite a distance. Keep going down this path until you come to a fork. Take the right lane and stay on it. They say weird creatures lie in wait on the route. It's very dangerous."

"That doesn't scare me," Lina scoffed.

"Than good luck. Maybe those shoes will come in handy."

"As if I'd ever wear them," Lina laughed.

"Goodbye!" Sylphiel waved.

"Bye!"

* * *

Following the path, Lina soon reached a fork in the road and turned right. She continued on, stopping to eat or sleep when she felt like it, for out on her own, no one could tell her how to act.

A few days passed before she arrived at a small village. Stopping at the inn, she ordered her usual triple portion plates and sat down to wait, pulling one of the ruby slippers out of her bag.

_Incredible,_ she thought, looking over it. _There are no cracks or abnormalities. It's a perfect piece. Whoever made these is a master. This quality is priceless. I'll get a very good price for them._

A waiter approached and Lina put the shoe away as he set down the dishes of food.

"Here you go, little lady," the waiter announced. "Hmm? You're eating all this alone or is your party late?"

"This and the rest is all for me," Lina stared at the food hungrily.

"That's some appetite you've got," the waiter commented before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute," Lina stopped him. "I didn't order that plate. I don't even like it."

"Uh, really?" the waiter asked nervously.

"Hey, buddy what are you trying to pull?" a customer at another table demanded. "I didn't order this!"

"Uh-oh," the waiter winced.

"Again, Gourry?" the owner stomped up. "You have yet to get an order completely correct. I can't have customers complaining. You're fired!"

"But, sir-" Gourry tried to protest, but the owner sternly shook his head, then went to help the angry customer.

Gourry slumped down in the chair across from Lina. "There goes another job," he sighed.

"What's up with you?" Lina asked, handing him the plate of food she doesn't like.

"I can't seem to hold a job," Gourry explained, eating. "I always manage to mess it up. And what about you? It's not safe for a little girl like you to be out alone."

"One more "little" and I'm not responsible for my actions," Lina ground out, then calmed down. "I'm searching for something and am heading to Xoz to ask this guy if he knows where it is.

"Really?" Gourry perked up. "Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself doing that."

* * *

After finishing her meal, Lina left the village and continued on her way. However she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, and a mile outside the village, her patience was at an end.

"Are you following me or something?" she demanded, turning around to face Gourry.

"You're going to Xoz to ask where the thing you're searching for is, right?" he asked, unworried of being caught. "I'm looking for something too. I thought if I travel with you I can ask this guy where it is. And I did say it's not safe out here alone. My name's Gourry Gabriev and I'm going to be your bodyguard."

"My what?"

"I'll protect you. I'm pretty handy with a sword, you know."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Lina stated flatly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Gourry said stubbornly.

"Do want you want," Lina sighed walking away. "Only don't get in my way."

"So what's your name, little lady?" Gourry asked as they resumed waking.

"_He won't stop with the "little"!_ Lina. Lina Inverse. What are you searching for?"

"This trickster stole my Sword of Light and I'm determined to get it back."

"The legendary Sword of Light?" Lina grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face down closer to hers. "You own it? How the heck does someone with the brains of a jellyfish come to own the Sword of Light?"

"It's been passed down through my family for generations," Gourry explained, trying to free himself.

All of a sudden, Lina released him and he fell to the ground.

"So if I help you find it, you'll give it to me as a reward, right?" she asked, half to him, half to herself.

"Now way!" Gourry jumped up. "It's my sword."

"Don't be such a cheapskate!"

"OHOHOHOHOH!"

"What kind of animal is that?" Gourry looked around.

"Oh, no," Lina groaned. "Not again."

"Hello again, my adversary," Naga greeted, leaping down from a tree. "You caught me off guard last time with that attack, but it won't be so easy-"

"Burst Rondo," Lina said, bored, sending Naga flying.

"Who was that?" Gourry asked, shading his eyes as he watched Naga disappear into the far distance.

"Just an annoying pain."

* * *

They continued on and eventually reached a dark wood, the path disappearing inside.

"Should we find a way around?" Gourry wondered.

"That would waste time," Lina stated. "We'll just go through."

"But at that last village they warned us of a creature lurking in there."

"What, are you scared?" Lina teased.

"Of course not!" Gourry answered a bit too quickly. "Through the woods we go!"

The only natural light inside the forest was when the sun broke through the thick foliage in some places. Lina's Light Ball kept the path illuminated as it curved around tall and thick trees. As the sun began to set, they found a place to set up camp.

"I wonder what kind of animals come out after dark," Gourry looked around nervously as Lina lit the fire.

"Who knows. I'll keep first watch. Get some sleep."

When she's sure he's asleep, Lina pulled out one of the ruby slippers to examine again.

_Even in the light of the fire, _she thought. _There are no imperfections. It really is perfect. I'll have to raise my asking price._

A rustling nearby in the bushes caused her glance around, on guard. Without warning, a figure jumped down from a tree and rushed at her. Lina dropped the shoe, unsheathing her sword to block the downward attack of her assailant's weapon.

Their swords clashed again and again, each one blocking the other, when the mysterious person tripped over a log and fell, his arm landing in the fire. Jerking it out, he batted the flames away and looked up to find the blade of Lina's sword pointed directly at him. Slowly, he stood up and sheathed his sword.

"I mean you no harm," he said, holding his hands up.

"So you regularly jump out of trees and attack people?" Lina asked sarcastically.

"I acted on impulse," he tried to explain. "That shoe…"

Remembering about it, Lina quickly grabbed the shoe and examined it.

"Good," she sighed in relief. "It's not broken. You would have been paying a fortune if there was even a scratch on it."

"A scratch it important," the assailant started to say before Lina interrupted him.

"It is when you're planning on selling them for the highest price. A scratch would bring down the value.

"Sell them?" the assailant choked on the words. "Where'd you get that stupid idea? Have you any idea what those shoes are?"

"They're even more valuable?" Lina jumped on his last words.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled. "If you don't know, there's no need to tell you. Only answer this for me: Are you in league with the White Serpent?"

"That half-brained person with the laugh?" Lina chuckled in disbelief. "No way. In fact, that's who I, uh, relieved the shoes from."

"Then perhaps we are indeed on the same side. What's your name?"

"Lina Inverse. And the sleeping jellyfish over there is Gourry."

"I'm Zelgadis."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but doesn't your arm hurt? It did fall in the fire."

Zelgadis pulled back the burnet sleeve to reveal bluish skin.

"I'm human," he explained at Lina's gasp. "But a not-so-well-meaning relative turned me into a chimera. My skin is now stone. I'm searching for a cure and someone told me about the ruby shoes the White Serpent held. They said they might be part of the cure and I was on my way to get them."

"Well they're mine now," Lina informed him, placing the shoe back in the pouch. "And I'm not going to just give them to you."

"Where are you heading?"

"To Xoz. This powerful being or whatever he is might know the location of an item I'm searching for."

"Xellos? You're going to try and see him?"

"Is it hard?" Lina cocked her head to the side.

"I've heard there's a test you have to pass before you see him, and it changes constantly. But… If you do indeed pass it you'd be able to ask him… I've decided. I'm coming with you."

"What? You can't just decide that."

"If you get in, I'll be able to ask for a cure from this curse."

"Fine," Lina snapped. "But don't get in my way."

"Agreed."

"So," Lina began, re-taking her seat. "Tell me about these shoes."

Zelgadis sat on a log nearby before answering. "I'll admit that I don't know much about them. Most of it comes from what I've heard. But the one thing all the tales agree on are that the shoes hold some kind of power. Whether they help with certain spells or they themselves are a spell depends on who you talk to."

"So I did price them too low."

"You're still going to sell them?"

"I don't know," Lina mused. "It depends if their magic quality outweighs their monetary value."

Rolling over, Gourry glanced sleeping at them. "Oh, Lina. Is it time for my turn to keep watch?"

Seeing Zelgadis, he quickly sat up and pointed to him. "Hey, who's this? When did he get here?"

"His name is Zelgadis," Lina explained. "He'll be traveling with us. Now, since you're awake, you can take your watch early."

"That's not fair!" Gourry protested.

"Think of it as punishment for not protecting me like a bodyguard should," Lina retorted, curling up in her cape and promptly falling asleep, using her bags as a pillow.

"Did I miss something?" Gourry asked Zelgadis.

"Almost a whole scene apparently."

* * *

The next morning, the three of them resumed their trek through the forest, leaving it behind by mid-afternoon. As the days passed, a couple of people they questioned did confirm that they were on the right path to Xoz.

Then one day, as night had begun to fall, they reached a town where they found an inn to stay in, which had a restaurant attached to it.

"You would think those people could tell us how long it would take to get there," Zelgadis grumbled as they waited for their orders. "Not simply say, "It's that way"."

"Calm down, Zel," Lina patted him on the back. "If it was that easy, then he wouldn't be mysterious would he?"

"I have no desire to be in this stone body my whole life," Zelgadis pointed out.

"Why not?" Gourry wondered, completely clueless. "I'd think it would be good to have a nearly-indestructible body."

Zelgadis gapped at him, unable to speak.

"You can't force him to like it," Lina snapped, smacking Gourry over the head.

"Thank you, Lina," Zelgadis nodded.

"Lina?" a girl witting alone at the table next to theirs turned around. "Your name's Lina?"

"Yes…" Lina replied, frowning. What had she done now?

"You wouldn't happen to be _the_ Lina Inverse?" the girl continued excitedly. "The valiant sorceress who ends bandit attacks on villages for no reward, but the sheer joy of doing good in the world?"

"Well, my name is Lina Inverse," was all Lina could think to say.

"Oh, it must be the divine light of providence that led you here!" the girl gripped both of Lina's hands in hers, stars sparkling in her eyes.

"Hey, Zelgadis," Gourry whispered. "Is she talking about the same Lina we've been traveling with? The one who attacks bandits, takes their treasure, and collects the reward?"

"They obviously have never met her in person," Zelgadis whispered back.

"Shut up over there!" Lina yelled at them, then spoke to the girl in a more calm voice. "Do you have a bandit problem?"

"My name's Amelia," the girl introduced herself. "I was passing through this town when I was asked to help them stop the bandits who have been terrorizing them. It's only… bandits can be scary.

"But! If I had the great Lina Inverse helping me, they wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Is there a reward?" Lina asked."

"What?" Amelia looked at her confused.

"A reward for bringing them in? You might not realize it, but traveling around helping people isn't easy. I still have to eat, you know."

"I didn't think of it like that," Amelia mused. "But there's no need to worry, because there is a reward. With that you can continue your selfless mission."

"Than I'm in," Lina smiled as the waiters appeared with their food.

"Yep, same old Lina," Zelgadis whispered to Gourry.

"Mmm-hmm," Gourry agreed.

"I heard that!" Lina snapped.

* * *

After a good night's sleep, the small party of four headed out to the bandit stronghold with Amelia leading the way. Hidden behind some trees and bushes, they examined the entrance.

"Looks like your typical setup," Lina observed. "They really think they're scaring people with the high wooden fence and gate?"

"So what's the plan?" Amelia asked. "Are you going to sneak in, put a sleeping potion in their drinks, then drag them off to jail? Or catch them off-guard in the middle of the night and-"

"No," Lina shook her head. "I was thinking more of a simple, direct approach. Flare Arrow!"

The gate burst into flames and quickly crumbled. While the bandits are running around in a panic, Lina calmly walked through the wreckage.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Who do you think you are?" the bandit pointed a dirty finger at her. "You can't simply burst into someone's home like that. Didn't your parents teach you manners, little girl?"

"I knocked, didn't I?" Lina replied sweetly. "Is it my fault your gate couldn't handle it?"

Almost immediately, her expression changed to anger. "And you'll pay for that "little" crack. Fireball!"

"Aaaaaahhh!" the bandits screamed, some getting blown up, while others ran for cover.

"Where's that sorceress we hired?" the bandit leader demanded over the noise.

"She's on her break!" a bandit answered, running by.

"She'd better not be in the treasure room again," the leader grumbled, then shouted. "Bandits! Defeat these trespassers!"

"Amelia, stay close to me," Gourry advised.

"I—I can help too," Amelia pointed out; still a little scared at the bandits preparing to attack. "I know some magic."

"Then I suggest you start using it," Zelgadis stated.

"You three handle these guys," Lina said, watching the leader run off inside. "I'm going after their leader."

Unfortunately for the bandits, they were no match for a swordsman, a swordsman/sorcerer, and a sorceress. In a very short time, all of the bandits were tied up.

Meanwhile, Lina had located the leader and had him all trussed up and ready for delivery to the authorities. Leaving him for a moment, she continued on deeper into the stronghold until she came upon the treasure room. Opening the door, she discovered she wasn't alone.

"I'm just looking," Naga insisted, then noticed who it was. "Oh, it's Lina Inverse… Lina? OHOHOHOHOHOH! Well done, Lina, trying to catch me off guard again, but it won't work."

"Are you following me?" Lina had to ask.

"I shall have my property returned and revenge for those attack upon me," Naga informed her. "Icicle Lance!"

"Flare Lance!" Lina countered, her fire canceling out Naga's ice. "You'll have to do better than that. You need another million years of practice. Try this: Dill Brand!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Naga screamed as she went flying through the roof and up into the sky, disappearing in a far-off sparkle.

Putting the annoying pest out of her mind, Lina concentrated on filling her bag to almost bursting of the bandit treasure. Finished, she returned to the others, remembering to pick up the leader on the way.

"You did it, Miss Lina!" Amelia jumped for joy. "I knew I could count on you!"

"Who was that who went flying into the sky?" Zelgadis asked.

"No one of any importance," Lina smiled

"Well, let's bring these guys in," Gourry said, loading the leader onto the back of a wagon he found.

"And get that reward!" Lina cheered.

"Um… Miss Lina?" Amelia poked her arm. "What's in your bag?"

"Oh, just the bandits treasure."

"And you're going to donate it to the villagers, right?" Amelia prompted.

"No, this is mine. I get the treasure and the reward."

"But Lina Inverse is a Champion of Justice!" Amelia insisted. "A bright light in this dark world-"

"Look Amelia," Lina interrupted. "This version of me you believe in? It's not me. People talk and the truth gets distorted along the way."

"Then why did you agree to help me?" Amelia asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Because there's a reward involved, and bandits mean treasure."

"I knew she hadn't really changed," Gourry commented.

"Yep," Zelgadis nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you deceived me like this," Amelia sniffed. "And I even helped you. You, Lina Inverse, are not a Champion of Justice! And as one myself, I cannot associate with you anymore. From this day forth we are complete strangers!"

"I never said I was a Champion of Justice," Lina started to say, but Amelia was already gone, running off down the path so fast, she didn't notice an item fall from her pocket.

Gourry picked it up and he, Lina, and Zelgadis returned to the town where Lina collected the reward. After, they resumed their journey.

* * *

"Hey, Gourry, what did Amelia drop?" Lina wondered.

"This," Gourry removed an oval-shaped medallion. "I don't know what it is, though."

"This?" Lina gasped, snatching it out of his hand. "This is a royal crest from one of the kingdoms. What was Amelia doing with it?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Zelgadis suggested, pointing behind them. "She's been following us for awhile."

Stopping, they turned to watch as Amelia grudgingly approached.

"Please give that back, Miss Lina," she begged.

"How does a complete stranger know my name?" Lina asked no one in particular, making a point of not to look directly at Amelia.

"I'll be in big trouble if I lose it," Amelia continued.

"Then you should have been more careful with it," Lina finally looked at her and wagged her finger.

"It's useless to you anyway," Amelia placed her hands on her hips. "You need the ring as well. And… I heard from the town officials that they were grateful to you for stopping the bandits and were happy to pay the reward.

"So, even though you're not a Champion of Justice, there is still some good in what you do."

"Is that an apology?" Lina leaned her face in close to Amelia who nodded.

"Yes. And I wanted to ask if I could travel with you. I'm sure to learn a lot from you. Please, take me."

"Why do people want to travel with me?" Lina wondered.

"Your personality?" Gourry hazarded a guess.

"Your perchance for getting into danger?" Zelgadis suggested. "You have to admit it, Lina, it's never dull around you."

"Fine," Lina sighed. "You can come."

"Oh, thank you Miss Lina!" Amelia smiled brightly.

"I assume you have the ring that goes with this seal?" Lina grinned.

"I guess my secret is out," Amelia shrugged. "I am the crown princess of one of the major kingdoms, traveling to spread the world of justice!"

"Well, I guess now we don't have to worry about paying for things," Lina stated, slipping the medallion into her pocket and continuing on down the path.

"Miss, Lina, is that why you agreed to take me with you?" Amelia wanted to know, catching up to her.

"Of course not," Lina assured her. "But it is a nice bonus."

Both Gourry and Zelgadis let out drawn-out sighs as they followed the two females.

* * *

Another two weeks passed before they spotted tall towers poking out on the horizon. Frankly, they weren't in that much of a hurry and took their time walking.

"That has to be Xoz!" Lina exclaimed.

"Those towers are huge," Gourry observed.

"I wonder what kind of city it is," Zelgadis wondered.

"We'll probably find out before night," Amelia said to him.

However, as they continued on, the towers seemed to shrink, not grow, until they reached the city in the late afternoon, only to discover the towers were about fifty meters tall. Not the several hundred as they first had looked. Five towers in total surrounded the city.

"That's strange," Amelia said. "From far away they looked so big. What happened?"

"You saw the tall towers?" a guard by the gate overheard her. "Then you must be expected."

"What do you mean?" Zelgadis asked him.

"When someone is expected, the towers give off the illusion of being much taller to lead them here. Xellos must be waiting for you."

"He knows we're coming? How powerful is this guy?"

"No one know," the guard shrugged. "However if you head down the central street over there, it will take you to where he stays."

"Thanks," Gourry nodded. "Come on, Lina. Lina?"

"This place is amazing!" Lina exclaimed looking around. "I definitely have to check out the shops ajnd the restaurants!"

"Later," Zelgadis said, taking her arm and pulling her after them. "Let's go see this Xellos person first."

* * *

It took them an hour to reach the center of the city, on account of having to stop often and tear Lina away from some store or restaurant window. A guard standing in front of the door of the large important-looking building held his hand out to stop them.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"We're here to see Xellos," Lina replied. "He's expecting us."

"I'm sorry, but he is not here right now," the guard apologized. "He should be back tomorrow afternoon."

"But if he is expecting us, why isn't he here to meet us?" Amelia wondered.

"I do not know his schedule and would not even begin to presume anything about him. You'll just have to come back tomorrow."

"We might as well find an inn, huh, Lina," Gourry turned away.

"I guess," Lina sighed.

"Are you Lina Inverse, by chance?" the guard asked her.

"Yes, that's me."

"We have this letter that was delivered about a month ago and was holding it for you."

"Thanks," Lina began to say, then saw the writing on the envelope he handed her. "Oh, you really shouldn't have. Let's go, guys."

They checked into an inn close by then gathered at a nearby restaurant for supper.

"Miss Lina," Amelia begged after they had ordered. "Would you please stop using my crest and ring to pay for things?"

"So Lina, what was in that letter?" Zelgadis asked when it became apparent she was ignoring Amelia's pleas.

"I haven't read it yet. I'll probably just throw it away."

"Why?" Gourry wanted to know. "Who's it from6"

"My older sister. I recognize her handwriting."

"If it's from your sister, you shouldn't ignore it," Amelia stated. "What if something happened?"

"Luna can take care of herself."

"If you want, I'll read it for you," Amelia offered.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Lina shook her head. "Fine, but I warned you."

Taking out the envelope, Lina removed a single sheet of paper from inside and after laying it upon the table, plugged her fingers into her ears. Almost immediately, a voice came from the page.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, LINA?" Luna's voice shouted. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING A MONTH FOR YOU TO ARRIVE HERE! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? I BET YOU DON'T HAVE THE STONE YET OR EVEN A CLUE AS TO WHERE TO START, DO YOU? JUST REMEMBER NOT TO RETURN HOME WITHOUT IT!"

Then in a much calmer voice, "Love you, sis. Luna."

"I told you I didn't want to open it," Lina said, removing her fingers from her ears. It hadn't helped completely block out her sister's voice.

"Your sister sounds scary," Amelia shivered, as the waiters placed their food down in front of them.

"What's this stone she wants you to find?" Zelgadis asked.

"She heard of this stone called the Jewel of the Ocean, and sent me out to find it. But I like being on my own and am in no hurry to return home."

"Is that why you're here? To ask him where the stone is?"

"Yeah," Lina nodded. "Now let's forget about this and eat! … Hey, Gourry, that's MY food!"

"But you weren't eating it," Gourry protested, his mouth full.

"Why you-"

* * *

They spent the next morning exploring the city. Lina went in and out of shops selling pieces of the treasure she had amassed from bandits, but unable to find a shopkeeper who offered enough for the ruby shoes.

After a nice, albeit large, lunch, they returned to the center building where a different guard led them inside to a worker behind a counter.

"Can I help you four?" she asked.

"We're here to see Xellos," Lina replied. "Supposedly he's expecting us."

"And your name?"

"Lina Inverse."

"Oh yes, Miss Inverse, you are expected, although we did think you'd arrive before now. Right this way, please."

The woman led them up to the top floor and into a large room with a domed ceiling. With a nod, she left them alone.

"How many people expected me here last month?" Lina wondered. "Did they think I'd just run here at top speed?"

"Apparently," Zelgadis said dryly.

"How rude," Amelia frowned. "If he was expecting us, why isn't he here to meet us?"

"Oh, but I am here, young lady," a voice answered, seemingly to come from the ceiling.

"Ah!" Amelia hid behind Gourry.

"Who are you?" Lina demanded. "Show yourself."

"Isn't it obvious who I am?" the voice responded. "You have traveled all the way here to see me, haven't you?"

"Xellos?" Zelgadis exclaimed.

"The one and only."

"Only a coward would hide himself, instead of coming out in person!" Amelia accused, still behind Gourry.

"I assure you, I am no coward. However I am very comfortable where I am right now. So, what can I do for you?"

"If you were already expecting us, shouldn't you know what we want?" Lina asked instead.

"Yes, but I think it's still polite to ask.

"All right. I'm looking for the Jewel of the Ocean. Do you know where it is?"

"And you, the swordsman?"

"Someone stole my Sword of Light," Gourry stated. "I want it back."

"So he can give it to me," Lina interrupted.

"I've already told you, it's mine!" Gourry insisted.

"What about you, the chimera?" Xellos wanted to know.

"I want to be cured of this curse on me."

"I see. And you, little girl?"

"Well, I haven't really given it much thought," Amelia pondered. "But if I had to choose, I guess I would want to be a true Champion of Justice."

"That's it?" Lina chuckled. "It's sort of lame."

"If I am going to help you," Xellos announced. "I shall acquire something done in return."

"What?" Lina asked, suspiciously.

"I hope you have the ruby slippers."

"Yes. You want them?"

"No, but you will need them. The White Serpent has been sighted outside the city."

Lina groaned as he continued. "She has something that I require. Go get it and bring it back to me."

"That's it?" Zelgadis looked unbelievingly. "What's the item?"

"Simply a stone called Dragon's Eye," Xellos replied, a hint of humor in his voice. "But before you get any ideas of taking it for yourself, Lina, let me warn you that normal humans cannot touch it. Therefore, it is completely useless to you. Unless, of course, you don't mind losing a finger. Or worse.

"If we can't touch it, how did Naga get it?" Lina inquired. "And furthermore, how are we supposed to bring it back to you?"

"How she acquired it is of no importance," Xellos brushed the question away. "Your chimera friend Zelgadis is the only one of you who can handle the stone. His stone skin wil protect him."

"Good thing you're with us, Zelgadis," Gourry patted him on the arm.

"I still want to be free of it," Zelgadis muttered.

"So is that it?" Lina asked.

"Yes. Just bring the stone to me."

"Let's go, guys. Stop wasting time hanging around here."

"Oh, Lina, one more thing," Xellos' voice stopped her before she could leave. "You'll need to wear the ruby slippers on this quest."

"What?" Lina was speechless for a moment. "You have got to be joking."

"No. They will protect you. No shoes, no jewel."

"Fine!" Lina snapped stomping out of the room in a high rage.

"Lina, wait up!" Gourry called after her, as Xellos chuckled after them.

* * *

Silently, Lina marched directly out of the building and the city, stopping several feet from the main gate and sitting down on a low wall.

"This had better be worth it," she grumbled, removing her boots and slipping on the ruby slippers.

"Oh, Miss Lina," Amelia gushed. "They look perfect on you."

"They don't go with your outfit," Zelgadis pointed out with a hint of smile.

"I agree with Amelia," Gourry said.

"Oh just SHUT UP all of you!" Lina shouted. "If anyone finds out about this I will personally hunt down the one of you who told."

"Calm down, Lina," Zelgadis sighed, trying to surpress a chuckle.

"Let's go find this Yellow Scepter," Gourry announced, trying to get Lina's mind off the shoes.

"I think that was the White Serpent, Mr. Gourry," Amelia corrected him.

"Don't worry," Lina said. "She'll most likely find us. Just pick a direction."

The direction they headed off in, soon turned into a mountainous region. Lina was forced to let Gourry carry her as her shoes kept slipping on the path.

"This is so embarrassing," she moaned.

"The sun is going down," Zelgadis observed. "It would be wise to look for a place to camp for the night."

"Hey, you guys," Gourry pointed up ahead of them. "There's a cave over there. And a river."

"That means fish!" Lina perked up immediately at the thought of food.

Setting up camp, they caught some fish for dinner then took turns keeping watch through the night. Gourry was the last one and watched the sun come up over the peeks.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"That sounds familiar," he murmured.

"Oh, no," Lina cried, jolting straight up. "Hey, lady, you know it's rude to wake people up with that stupid laugh of yours!"

"I've found you, Lina," Naga announced, appearing on a rocky outcrop nearby. "Now hand over the shoes and—Wait a minute, you're _wearing_ them? OHOHOHOHOHOH! This will be a great story to tell!"

"Oh, yeah?" Lina shouted. "I'll make you forget it all!"

"You underestimate me. Do you really think I'd travel alone this time?"

Instantly they are surrounded by an assortment of creatures, all prepared to fight. Zelgadis drew his sword as he and Amelia jumped to their feet.

"Let's beat these guys," Lina said to her friends. "But the laughing hyena is mine."

"No problem, Miss Lina," Amelia nodded. "Elmekia Lance!"

"Astral Vine!" Zelgadis followed.

"Hiya!" Gourry swung his sword.

"Fireball!"

Naga's forces never had a chance against them, and very soon Naga was the only one left standing.

"You sure are full of hot air, Naga," Lina grinned. "Not once have you managed to defeat me."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything," Naga laughed a little nervously. "Elmekia Lance!"

"Levitation! Flare Lance!"

"Icicle Lance!"

"Blast Bomb!"

"Wow," Gourry shaded his eyes from the sun to watch the two. "Look at them go."

"Lina is not going to back down," Zelgadis observed.

"You can do it, Miss Lina!" Amelia cheered her on.

"Flare Arrow!"

"Vu Vraimer!" Naga yelled and a large lizard made of stone rose up from the ground. "Now cower in fear!"

"I don't cower! Dill Brand!"

The lizard exploded into hundreds of small pieces.

"The next time you threaten me," Lina smirked. "Make sure you can back it up! Burst Rondo!"

"No, wait—"

The attack hit Naga straight on, knocking her flat onto her back and completely unconscious.

"Zel, go look for that stone," Lina said, returning down to the ground.

"What?" Zelgadis looked shocked. "I'm not doing it!"

"Didn't you hear Xellos?" Lina stuck her face directly in front of his. "You're the only one who can touch it. Now do it!"

"It's in the name of Justice, Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia added.

"We won't think any less of you," Gourry patted him on the shoulder.

Outnumbered, Zelgadis sighed and kneeled down next to Naga, reaching for one of the pouches tied on her belt. With great relief, he pulled out of the first pouch he checked, a round object wrapped in a cloth. Pulling back the corners, he revealed an amber-colored stone, which shone in the light.

"This must be it," Zelgadis supposed.

"It's so pretty," Amelia breathed, leaning in closer.

"Why is it called Dragon's Eye?" Gourry asked.

"Look at it!" Lina pointed. "It's shining like the eye of a dragon. C'mon, let's go back so I can take off this stupid shoes."

* * *

Xellos was in residence when they returned to the city late that afternoon, so they are shown straight inside the domed-room.

"Welcome back, Lina," Xellos' voice greeted them. "I assume you have the Dragon's Eye?"

"Is this it?" Zelgadis asked, holing it out.

"Wonderful. Just put it on top of that pillow on the stand over there… Thank you."

"Now what about what we want?" Lina demanded as Zelgadis stepped back from the stand.

"Very well," Xellos sighed ansd suddenly a sword appeared floating in front of Gourry. "Here's your Sword of Light."

"My sword!" Gourry exclaimed happily, grasping the hilt.

"But how did you get it?" Amelia accused.

"I required it for something and sent someone to get it," Xellos answered simply.

"So you stole it?" Lina raised an eyebrow.

"More like borrowed it."

"You know, it's very disconcerting talking into an empty room," Zelgadis interrupted. "Why don't you come out?"

"Very well."

Next to the stand appeared the purple-haired Xellos, a staff with a red stone at the end in one hand. Lifting his hand up, he tossed a card over to Amelia.

"Here you are, Miss Champion of Justice," he said. "Your official card. Just don't use it against any well-meaning creatures or people."

"At last!" Amelia raised the card high above her head, a huge smile wreathing her face. "A true Champion of Justice!"

"And now for Zelgadis," Xellos continued. "Unfortunately, there is no cure for your curse. Unless you'd be willing to sacrifice your entire being."

Zelgadis glared at him, but remained silent, not about to do that.

"And what about me?" Lina wanted to know.

"Impatient as usually, huh?" Xellos smirked at her. "You'll find the Jewel of the Ocean at the shop down the street. You should recognize it right away as you were the one who sold it to the shopkeeper."

"What?" Lina gasped. "I had it on me?"

"At that last bandit camp you were at, it was one of the items you took: a statue of two women looking into a pool. That pool is the jewel."

Lina groaned loudly, putting a hand against her forehead. Luna was going to kill her if she found out Lina had sold it.

"And that's about it," Xellos finished, taking the Dragon's Eye.

"Hold it," Lina stopped him before he could vanish. "What about the shoes? How did they protect me?"

"Well, truth be told, they didn't," Xellos grinned with a chuckle. "I just wanted to get a picture of you wearing them. And I must say, they look very nice on you."

"Why, you—I've had just about enough of you! Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows."

"That spell…" Zelgadis murmured. "It sounds familiar."

"I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand…"

"That's it!" Zelgadis clapped his hands together. "We have to get out of here!"

"Why, what is it?" Amelia asked, as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't talk, just run!" Zelgadis yelled back.

"…before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands."

Gourry quickly followed them as they ran out of the room.

"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the powers you and I possess."

"Time to go!" Xellos announced, disappearing.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

A huge fireball engulfed the room, taking the entire building with it. Luckily, there weren't many people inside and Gourry and the others were able to get them all out safely. Levitating over the wreckage, Lina floated down to stand with them as a crowd formed.

"Are you sure you didn't overdue it, Lina?" Zelgadis asked her.

"He deserved it for making a fool of me!" Lina ground out.

"Forget him, Lina," Gourry said. "Let's go get that lake statue."

"Jewel of the Ocean, Mr. Gourry," Amelia corrected him.

* * *

Lina remembered which shop she had sold the statue to the previous day and marched right in and up to the counter.

"Welcome," the shop owner greeted her with a smile. "Oh, it's you again, young lady. Do you have anymore wonderful items for me?"

"No, I'm actually looking for an item I sold you. The statue of two women looking into a jewel pool."

"Oh, yes," the owner remembered. "I'm sorry, but a gentleman just left with it shortly before you arrived."

"What?"

"Oh, it was quite an honor to receive a visit from him," the owner continued, not noticing Lina's distress. "He even paid more than I was asking for it."

"But… But that was my Jewel of the Ocean!"

"Are you talking about the Jewel of the Ocean statue or gem?"

"The gem is the pool in the statue," Lina pointed out.

"I hate to disappoint you again, but the gem in the statue is simply cut glass with reflections to look like the ocean. That is why it is referred to as the Jewel of the Ocean."

"So Xellos sent you to the statue, not the gem," Zelgadis guessed.

"But what about the gem?" Lina demanded. "Where is it?"

Reaching underneath the counter, the owner pulled out a small cloth bag. Opening it, he shook out several small gems. Lina's face brightened on seeing them.

"There you are," the owner proclaimed. "The Jewels of the Ocean."

"Jewels?" Amelia looked at the gems confused.

"Not worth much, since you can sometimes find them around. They're glass that the ocean molded into smooth pieces with a blue-green coloring. Here, you can have one."

He handed on to Lina who took it, unable to speak.

"So…" she finally managed to get out. "There's no legendary gem?"

"I heard there was a traveler telling people about a rare gem called the Jewel of the Ocean," the owner thought back. "But not many people took him seriously. I guess he got to you."

"My sister, actually," Lina muttered, completely deflated. "Thanks."

* * *

Depressed, she left the store and the city without saying a word, the other three trailing behind her.

"So what are you going to do now, Lina?" Gourry wondered, breaking the silence a half-mile outside the city. "Return home?"

"Are you kidding?" Lina turned to him, smiling. Apparently she was no longer as depressed as they had thought. "I still have places to see, treasure to find, and adventures to have! I'm in no hurry to go home. What about you guys?"

"I'm staying with you," Gourry stated. "And now I have my Sword of Light back, I can be a proper bodyguard."

"Speaking of which…" Lina glanced at the sword.

"No way, Lina."

"I have no immediate plans so I guess I'll stay with you guys," Zelgadis shrugged.

"Me too," Amelia nodded. "I can bring the word of Justice to the people!"

"All right then," Lina punched a fist into the air. "Let's pick a direction and head out!"

"That way!" they all announced, each pointing in a different direction.

None of them notice Xellos appear in the air high up, nearby.

"Oh, Lina," he shook his head. "You're so fun to tease. Thanks for the Dragon's Eye. You still have a lot to learn, though. Otherwise you might have found out that humans can touch the stone, and is worth a lot more than the ruby shoes. But I needed the stone myself."

In his right hand, he held the statue, the sun glittering off the gem in the pool. "And the Jewel of the Ocean. And, as thanks, you can keep the shoes. Goodbye, Lina. We'll most likely meet again one day."

* * *

Two weeks later, a package and two letters arrived for Luna.

_Hey, Sis,_ one of the letters began. _How's it going? I found out about the Jewel of the Ocean. That traveler tricked you; there isn't a gem of that name, only pieces of glass from the ocean that are pretty worthless. I have sent you a very rare pair of solid ruby slippers in its place. Don't ask how I got them! I hope you aren't too mad. I'm going to keep traveling and see the world! Love, Lina._

"That sister of mine," Luna sighed opening the package and removing one of the shoes. "But where did she get these? They are much better than that jewel. The craftsmanship is superb and the quality… there's not a single crack or distortion to mar them. Lina, you have a good eye."

Putting the shoe down, she picked up the second letter. "Hmm… who's this from? There's no return address, only a photo."

Luna broke out into giggles seeing the subject of the photo. "Oh, Lina, these shoes are definitely worth more than the gem. And getting a photo of you wearing them is priceless.

"I wonder who took it? Oh, well, take care, Sis."

By the end of the day, the shoes were safely put away in her room, and the photo, now framed, hung on the wall.

"Ah-choo!" Lina sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked her worriedly.

"I don't think so," Lina sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Maybe someone is talking about you," Zelgadis commented.

"You must be popular," Gourry added.

"But in the good or bad way?" Lina wondered.

"Does it matter?" Zelgadis shrugged. "Let's keep going."

* * *

Somewhere unknown, Xellos sat in a chair, watching Luna hang the photo on the wall, through a glass ball.

"So she liked the picture," he smiled. "Well, time to get started on my next project.

"Oh? You want to know my true objective? Why…

THAT IS A SECRET!"

**THE END**

_*Written in Transcript Form: 12 November, 2008_

_*Written in Story Form: 7 October, 2010_


End file.
